Main:2013 Antwerp World Championships
The 2013 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships were held at the Sports Palace in Antwerp, Belgium on September 30 to October 6. Format of Competition All participating gymnasts participated in a qualification round. Only three gymnasts per country were allowed to compete on each event. The results of this competition determined which individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The all-around competition, in which only the twenty-four highest scoring individuals in the all-around competed. Each country was limited to only two gymnasts in the all-around final. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. There is no team competition at the Worlds in the year after the Olympics. Competition Schedule Results Notable Moments *USA's Simone Biles became the seventh American to win the World All-Around title. Not only did she qualify for the all-around, but she also qualified for all four event finals. Biles is the first American to accomplish this since Shannon Miller in 1991. Biles is also the first African-American gymnast to win the World All-Around title. *USA's Kyla Ross became the first Asian-American to medal in the all-around. *Canada's Victoria Moors placed tenth in the all-around, the highest all-around finish for a Canadian gymnast. *In the vault event final, Netherlands' Chantysha Netteb fell on her first vault and injured her knee. She did not perform her second vault. *China's Huang Huidan became the fourth Chinese gymnast to win the World title on uneven bars, following Ma Yanhong, Luo Li, and He Kexin. *Russia's Aliya Mustafina became the second Russian to win the World title on balance beam, after Dina Kochetkova in 1996. Mustafina also became the seventh gymnast to achieve the rare feat of winning a World medal in every event, following Larisa Latynina, Ludmilla Tourischeva, Ecaterina Szabo, Elena Shushunova, Lavinia Miloşovici, and Svetlana Khorkina. *Simone Biles became the fifth American to win the World title on floor exercise, following Kim Zmeskal, Shannon Miller, Alicia Sacramone, and Shawn Johnson. *The Longines Prize for Elegance was awarded to the USA's Kyla Ross. *Thirteen new skills were submitted to the FIG this year. Of those thirteen, eight were successfully performed and added to the Code of Points. Controversy *Three inquiries were filed in the balance beam event final. First by Russia's Aliya Mustafina, then by USA's Simone Biles and Kyla Ross for their respective routines. Only the latter two were accepted; Biles' score went from 14.133 to 14.333, and Ross' score went from 14.733 to 14.833. *In an interview following the competition, Italian gymnast Carlotta Ferlito commented that she and teammate Vanessa Ferrari should "paint their skin back so they can win, too," referencing Simone Biles' all-around win and Gabby Douglas' all-around win in London the previous year.Ferlito's comment The story made national headlines in America,national headlines and Ferlito issued a public apology on her Twitter.public apologypublic apology Several weeks later, head of the Russian Gymnastics Federation Andrei Rodionenko made similar comments about Biles' race among other things in Antwerp.Rodionenko's comments So far, he has not publicly apologized for his remarks. Medal Count External Links *Official website References